


Wive’s Tales

by TheGatsbyGirl



Series: Agnus Dei [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, F/M, Force-Sensitive Hux, Gen, Hux Backstory, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is Palpatine's grandson, Implied Sexual Content, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/TheGatsbyGirl
Summary: “Perhaps it was something like love. But she had no time to know for sure.”Armitage Hux had a mother once. Sometimes he still sees her.





	Wive’s Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Any time the name "Hux" is used prior to 34 ABY it refers to Brendol Hux.

**1 BBY**

  
“Deliver dinner to my room.”

  
She frowned and told him she would. Though she wasn’t a server, orders were orders. Not the strangest thing in the galaxy; sometimes the officers were moody during mealtimes and wanted to eat alone.

  
But this wasn’t such an occasion for Brendol Hux.

  
Orders were orders, and the commandant was attractive. The only thing she was angry about was that he’d asked her in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by coworkers who didn’t even pretend not to judge.

_  
If my father were here, you wouldn’t be laughing._

  
She knew what this was, and she was expecting the lecherous eyes that raked over her when dinnertime came, but she wasn’t expecting him not to touch her. She wasn’t expecting him to wait. Maybe that was a bit sad, but such was the state of the galaxy and the men she’d encountered over the years.

  
“Do you want me?”

  
The Commandant nodded, remaining still. “Are you willing to indulge me, girl?”

  
She nodded, he hiked her skirt above her knees, spread her legs against the edge of the bed, and it was done. No preamble, no flower petals. The way she’d wanted it. But then he started talking.

  
“Who are you?”

  
She glared. “Does it matter?”

  
“I’d like to know your name.”

  
She told him and then he asked what her life was like. No response. She barely knew anything about her family and what she did know wasn’t for this man.

  
“What do you want, girl?”

  
She sighed and curled up on her side. “I want a meal to keep me from starving and a roof over my head.”

  
He frowned. “That’s all?”

  
“That’s all.”

  
She lay there, a few inches away from him, until an hour later he called for the lights to go out, and she waited for him to fall asleep before getting up to leave.

  
Hux caught her wrist in his hand as she stood. Oh. He was awake.

  
“Thank you,” he whispered.

* * *

He wasn’t on the ship for much longer, and they weren’t together for most of that time. But sometimes she would come to his room and he would let her in. They would have sex occasionally and he would thank her afterwards. She would wait for him to fall asleep and then sneak back to her quarters. They had their own routine.

  
It was his last night when she told him. “My father was a very important man.”

  
Hux didn’t believe her and she didn’t need him to. “Sometimes I wonder what would be. If he had raised me.”

  
He held a strand of her hair. “Would you be a queen, then? A chancellor?”

  
“I don’t know,” she said. “But it would be different.”

_  
I wouldn’t know you._

  
Somehow that changed everything.

  
“I’m sorry. This isn’t your concern.”

  
Hux sighed. “My father was a sculag.” He looked at her, smirked. “Now we’re even.”

  
She was the one who said “thank you” that night, and she waited one more minute before leaving.

  
Perhaps it was something like love. But she had no time to know for sure.

* * *

**0 BBY**

  
He had no idea there was a child until he was born. It was a good birth by all accounts; she suffered no complications and the baby was healthy.

  
The father, however, left a lot to be desired.

  
“Why didn’t you get rid of it?”

  
She crossed her arms. “I carried that boy for nine months of pain, struggle, and more pain. I’d have tortured myself for nothing if I did that.”

  
Brendol’s frown softened a bit. She wasn’t wrong. But he still had to deal with _…this._ “I won’t sacrifice my future for the sake of some child.”

  
_“_ _Your_ child.” She was burning in her hospital gown. “I’m not…I’m not asking you to give everything up. Just give him…something.”

  
He stepped forward and looked down at her. She’d reminded him of someone then, and she did so now, too. Sharp cheekbones. Loose red curls. Blue eyes sunken deep into pale skin.

  
Almost like…

  
“He’ll have a meal to keep from starving and a roof over his head. That is my promise.”

  
They never saw each other again. It was better that way. But one night several months later, as Brendol Hux lay awake ignoring the baby two doors down, he realized.

  
She looked like the Emperor. How strange.

* * *

**5 ABY**

  
“Admiral Sloane?”

  
Rae Sloane blinked her eyes open and saw him standing in her doorway—Brendol’s son, barefooted and quivering. “What?”

  
“I heard something.”

  
The Grand Admiral groaned. Though the boy was growing on her, she had neither the time nor the patience for him waking her up in the middle of the night. “No cause for concern, Armitage. You should be well-aware of that by now.”

  
“No, I—I heard my name.”

  
“One of your orphan companions, most likely. Go to bed.” What else could it be besides those little tyrants? Nothing, that’s what. She turned her back to him and settled back against her pillow.

  
“I think it was my mother.”

  
Sloane shot up from her bed. She didn’t know his mother. No one did, and that was the way it had to be. “Your what?”

  
“Someone…said my name. A woman. And I saw her. She had hair like me, and told me that—”

  
“Just a dream.”

  
“No, I wasn’t asleep—”

  
“Armitage.” She fixed him with her steely glare and knew he was done talking. _“Just a dream._ Go to bed. And do not speak of this again.”

  
His shoulders fell. “Yes, ma’am.”

  
Hux crawled back into his bunk, and when the woman found her way back into his head, he tried not to listen.

* * *

**34 ABY**

  
Hux missed Ren’s arrival.

  
He didn’t even care to be there in the first place. It was nothing but useless fanfare for a man who deserved none of it. And there was something else on his mind. _In_ his mind.

_  
Armitage._

  
She was fainter than she was in his younger years; barely even a ghost where he once felt he could touch her. She still spoke to him, though.

_  
You’re special._

  
The next voice was one he hadn’t heard for several weeks.

_  
Listen to her._

  
Hux spun around and clicked his tongue when he saw him. “Welcome back.”

  
Kylo Ren was unmasked and standing taller than he ever had on Starkiller Base. There was something more that was different, but Hux lacked the patience to put his finger on it. “Who is she?”

  
“That’s none of your business. What do you want?”

  
“You never answered me.”

  
“What?”

  
“That night. When I called to you. You never answered me.”

  
Kriff, not this nonsense. “Yes, yes, your magic business. Perhaps we should focus on important things like establishing a new—”

  
You need a teacher.”

  
Hux narrowed his eyes. _“As I was saying,_  there’s no time for your excursions. We have a base to redesign and an army to evaluate. Doesn’t an all powerful Jedi like yourself—”

  
“I’m not a Jedi.”

  
“Whatever you are, do you have the time to run the Order and tutor on the side?”

  
“I don’t run the Order. That’s your job.”

  
Hux couldn’t help the flush of pride that bloomed in his chest after Kylo’s words.

  
“My job is to carry on the will of Darth Vader. To use the power of the dark side to bring about a new darkness. A beautiful darkness. I see that now.”

  
Seeing Ren as anything but a child was difficult for Hux. In all the time he’d known him he’d barely even shown his face. Now, however, he was looking Hux in the eyes and saying “you could be a part of that.”

  
“Spare me your poetry, Ren, and get to the point.”

  
“Be my apprentice. There’s something inside you that wants to be unlocked. The more you bury it, the wilder it will become. You know it’s true.”

_  
My son…You have your grandfather’s gift._

  
Incredible. Ren managed to be right about something for once.

  
There was no running from it, not anymore. He would do what she wanted from him and he would tolerate this little gift from a grandfather he never knew.

  
“Fine.”

  
Kylo Ren was a strange kind of beautiful when he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 and I'm still salty about TLJ.  
> Also, this series is alive. Who knew.  
> Writing Brendol is hard, man. Writing Hux's mom is even harder. I've always liked the idea of them having a strange relationship wherein they never had a real romance but cared for each other deeply – deeper than either of them expected. Any returning readers, thanks for sticking around as I never update. I can't promise frequent updates, but I'm honored that you came back around to witness the destruction of these terrible space boyfriends.  
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://kataruhh.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/TheGatsbyGirl)


End file.
